A Hobbit's Love
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Frodo finds a reason not to go to the Grey Havens and across the Sea...he finally finds love.
1. Frodo's Lucky Night

Chapter 1: Frodo's Lucky Night

It was in the early afternoon in the Shire and Frodo was working on finishing up cleaning the stalls in the stable of the Brandybuck's land. As he was working on the fourth to last stall, Sam, who had just finished his side of the stable walked over to him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sam asked.

"I know, I know, I have to clean the other three stalls." Frodo said, not looking up from his work.

"Not that. Tonight." Sam said.

"What?" Frodo asked, looking up to Sam.

"Emma." Sam said.

Emma was a well-placed young Hobbit lass that Frodo had been courting for the past several months. He loved her so much that she had changed his mind about leaving the Shire to go to the Grey Havens. Sam and everyone else who loved Frodo was glad of that immensely.

"Oh, what time is it?" Frodo asked.

"Almost five." Sam replied.

Frodo dropped the shovel he was using and he and Sam practically ran back to Brandy Hall. Frodo, Sam, Rosie, Elanor, Pippin, Pippin's wife Niki, and their son Faramir were staying at Brandy Hall for a while to visit. They all loved to come over and stay for a while. Merry and his wife Kira didn't mind at all, in fact they loved it. Sometimes they all would stay for nearly a month at a time.

Frodo and Sam burst through the front door.

"Kira!" Frodo called.

"Oh, good, you're home." Kira said, walking down the stairs.

"Did you get it?" Frodo asked excitedly.

Kira continued to walk down the stairs to where Sam was standing in front of the now closed front door.

"Good afternoon, Kira. You're looking in the pink." Sam said politely.

"I suppose it's all the exercise I get scampering up and down these stairs like a wee lad." Kira said.

"Don't torture me, did you get it?" Frodo asked, referring to the ring that he had had made for Emma.

"I got it." Kira answered, "But for one minute do you think I'm gonna let you go out in that filthy jacket?"

Frodo looked at the jacket he wearing and, indeed, it was filthy.

"Now go in there to change." Kira said motioning to Frodo's room off to the right.

Frodo, followed by Sam, walking into his room.

"How did you know with Rosie?" Frodo asked as he walked over the closet to get a fresh jacket out.

"Know what?" Sam asked.

"That you were meant to be together." Frodo answered.

"She made the best Shepherd's Pie I ever tasted." Sam answered.

"Really, Sam, do you have a single romantic bone in your body?" Frodo asked.

Sam looked at Frodo sarcastically.

"How do I look?" Frodo asked as he put on his other jacket.

"Practically decent." Sam answered, "Good luck tonight, Frodo. She's a fine girl. She's done wonderful things for you."

Frodo smiled.

"And don't worry, you still have that 'alluring' smell of horse-hide." Sam said, referring to their hard day's work in the stables.

Frodo chuckled and they walked out into the entryway where Kira was waiting.

"Oh, now that's more like it." She said, "You look a proper gentleman for once."

"Well, you better hope so, if Emma turns me down, you'll be next." Frodo said jokingly.

"Oh, I'm already swooning." Kira said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, wish me luck." Frodo said opening the door and running out.

Kira sighed and rolled her eyes as she held up a small, black box. A couple seconds later, Frodo came up the steps and got it. It was the ring he'd had made for Emma.

"Thank you." he said, running off down the pathway.


	2. Proposal

Hi, y'all, I hope you liked the previous chapter!

Chapter 2: Proposal

Frodo walked int the Green Dragon and saw Emma sitting at a table with half a pint in front of her. She looked up and smiled to see Frodo there. She got up and walked over to him.

"You're late, Frodo." she said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, I got here as soon as I could." Frodo apologized.

"Well, where are they?" Emma asked.

"What?" Frodo asked back.

"The flowers. You promised me flowers tonight, don't you even remember?" Emma said.

"Oh, I forgot!" Frodo said, slapping himself on the forehead.

"Oh, that's okay." Emma said.

"Ummm...Emma, I need to talk to you." Frodo said.

"Shall we walk down by the lake?" Emma asked.

"Sure." Frodo agreed.

They walked down the pathway to the lake, slowly, their arms linked together at their sides.

"Frodo, you're shivering. I hope you're not coming down with something." Emma said, noticing that Frodo was tense and shaking.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am. I can't sleep, or eat, or think, or do much of anything anymore...and the worst part is: I don't know that I'll ever be well." Frodo said, "I think there's only one remedy, and that's for you to marry me and spend the rest of your life with me."

Emma gasped softly in surprise. They stopped walking.

"Oh, Emma, I know it's right. I know we're meant to be together. It's the only thing in my entire life I've never had to think about." Frodo said, holding her hands in his.

"Oh, Frodo...!" she cried and wrapped her arms around him.

Frodo, surprised, didn't know what to do.

"Uhhh, wait a minute, I have something for you." he said.

Emma took half a step back while Frodo rummaged through his pockets, looking for something.

"You know that moment is rather dying here." she said, giggling.

"I know, just hold on." Frodo said.

When he found the small, black box that contained the ring, he held it before Emma and opened it. Nestled inside was a beautiful, silver ring with a crystal blue stone in the center.

"It's beautiful." Emma gasped.

Frodo smiled and put the ring on her left ring finger. Emma smiled and giggled. Tears of joy were beginning to fall down her cheeks.


End file.
